movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schaeffer
Schaeffer is a big, overgrown, loveable, shaggy sheepdog. Biography He has no recollection of his childhood and only remembers the day that he was found by Julie and Tommy wandering aimlessly in the Evergreen Forest, frightened, along and hungry. He has since has oodles of love, attention, devotion and affection showered on him by his family and friends, and he digs it! Personality Don't let his happy-go-lucky appearance fool you! When Schaeffer gets upset, he can become very aggressive and defensive. Guarding his friends is what Schaeffer is all about! He is also very protective of the Evergreen Forest and helps Ranger Dan take care of all the wonderful creatures that dwell there. And by the way - Schaeffer is a real hot-"dog" on the ice. He's one of the founding members of the Evergreen Raccoons hockey team and one of the best goaltenders the Evergreen Forest has ever seen! Being big and overgrown sometimes has its advantages! Appearances * The Christmas Raccoons * The Raccoons on Ice * The Raccoons and the Lost Star * The Raccoons: Let's Dance! * Surprise Attack * Going It Alone! * A Night to Remember * The Evergreen Grand Prix * The Runaways! * Buried Treasure! * The Intruders! * Opportunity Knocks! * Cry Wolf! * Gold Rush! * Double Play! * The Sweet Smell of Success! * Blast from the Past! * Last Legs! * Read No Evil! * Courting Disaster! * Time Trap! (flashback) * The Prism of Zenda! * Paperback Hero! (silent cameo) * The Chips Are Down! * Monster Mania! * Mom's the Word! * Picture Perfect! * Strictly By the Book! * The Evergreen Express! * The Paper Chase! * Simon Says! * Games People Play! * Second Chance! * The Sky's the Limit! (silent cameo) * Bully for You! (mentioned) * A Catered Affair! * Search and Rescue! (silent cameo) * Spring Fever! * The Great Escape! * The Phantom of Sneer Mansion! * The Headline Hunter! * Cold Feet! (silent cameo) * Stress Test! * Moving In! * Promises Promises! * Black Belt Bentley! * The Wrong Stuff! * The Evergreen Election! * Go for Gold! (silent cameo) Voice * Carl Banas (1980-1991) Gallery Takinmytime.jpg|Schaeffer on ice TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Schaeffer holding Cyril by his nose TheChristmasRaccoons1.jpg|Schaeffer with Julie and Tommy Christms2.jpg|Schaeffer, Julie and Tommy with the Raccoondominium Bert and the gang.gif|Schaeffer with his friends Onice.gif|Schaeffer on the cover of "The Raccoons on Ice" Coloringbook2.gif|Schaeffer with Bert and Broo Coloringbook3.gif|Schaeffer sleeping with Julie and Tommy Gone Fishin'.jpg|Fishing with Ralph and Melissa Hockey Fun.jpg|Schaeffer joins his friends for a game of hockey Scary Situation.jpg|Schaeffer snoozing while the Raccoons look on Schaeffer 1.jpg|Schaeffer introduces himself Schaeffer 2.jpg|Gone fishin' Schaeffer 3.jpg|Schaeffer goes rabid...? Schaeffer 4.jpg|Playin' his bass guitar Schaeffer 5.jpg|Working on the Whirlyboy Stubbs helicopter Schaeffer 6.jpg|Looking at the Evergreen 504 Schaeffer 8.jpg|Schaeffer the restauranteur Schaeffer 10.jpg|Schaeffer behind the counter of his cafe Schaeffer 11.jpg|He's got quite an impressive karate chop! We're Saved.jpg|Schaeffer returns the Raccoons their stockings Category:Pets Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Animals Category:Characters